


a fleeting rehearsal

by harohapi_png



Series: kaokanon oneshots [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, mwah, they nearly kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harohapi_png/pseuds/harohapi_png
Summary: Then again, it’s not like this is real romance or a real kiss. They’re just acting, and she’s just helping out a good friend.That’s what Kanon says firmly to herself while taking a small step forward, reaching up to brush her hand against the taller girl’s cheek. Kaoru stands very still, seemingly unable to function to properly as Kanon brings herself closer and closer - then Kaoru slowly brings her face towards to Kanon’s. They’re so close now, Kanon can see the many captivating shades of red in Kaoru’s eyes. Kanon takes a deep breath, closes the tiny distance left between them, and -The door opens and they spring apart.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Seta Kaoru
Series: kaokanon oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	a fleeting rehearsal

“Excuse me, u-um... could you tell me where the drama room is...?”

It’s all well and good for Kaoru to invite Kanon to come watch her practice for her latest school play, but it’s not exactly easy for Kanon to get anywhere without getting lost.

Luckily, she thought ahead and got Hagumi to walk Haneoka, although then her friend had to leave to go home and help out her parents, leaving her all alone in an unfamiliar school with no sense of direction. It was a recipe for disaster.

After spending a few minutes walking around aimlessly, her fear of talking to strangers outweighed her desire to not miss out on something important for Kaoru.

The taller girl stares at her thoughtfully, Kanon trembles under her sharp gaze - she probably should have chosen someone that wasn’t too scary looking. “You’re in a different uniform... What are you doing here?” She purses her lips, resting one hand on her book bag.

“O-oh, um...” Kanon briefly considers making a run for it - No! She’s made it this far, it’s too late to back out now. “Do you know Kaoru Seta? S-she asked me to come watch her rehearse...”

There’s a crash as the book bag drops to the ground, forgotten. Kanon jumps, bringing her hands in front of her face. Heart pounding, she looks up and nearly does a double take - the girl’s entire exposition has completely changed.

“Do I know Kaoru Seta?” Kanon hastily bends over to pick up the bag, before she can close her fingers around the handles the girl grabs her hands, pulling her upwards and close to her. Kanon lets out a surprised squeak. “Oh, I wish I knew her personally! She’s so cool, and...!” There are practically stars in her eyes. Kanon blinks a few times in shock - she always knew Kaoru was popular, but isn’t this a bit too dramatic?

Then again, it’s Kaoru Seta she’s talking about.

“Are you friends with her?” Kanon stumbles forward, realising that she’s practically being dragged through the hall she quickly tries to regain some form of balance. “What’s she like?”

“Um... she’s very nice to me,” Kanon says weakly. There’s lots of things she could say about Kaoru, but they feel too personal to share.

“I knew it! She’s so amazing, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Kanon agrees.

Soon, they come to a stop in front of a door. “This is the drama room! Well, technically it’s just a classroom that they use for rehearsing. Oh, do you think you could properly introduce me to her?”

The door suddenly opening saves Kanon for having to answer. Kaoru enters the scene.

“Ah, Kanon, you have arrived!” Kanon finally pulls her hands out of the enraptured girl, who’s too fixated on Kaoru’s face to move her hands from infront of her. “Just like destiny, it appears our paths have crossed once again.”

That’s... not really true, this was all planned in advance, but Kanon lets Kaoru have her moment.

“And who is this?” Kaoru directs her attention to the girl beside her. “A friend of yours, perhaps?”

“She helped me not get lost.” 

“Oh! How helpful of you, my little kitten! How shall I ever express my gratitude?”

“Um-!” Kanon just kind of stands there awkwardly as the girl turns a deep shade of red, stumbles over her words, and gets so flustered she just runs off.

“How fleeting...” Kaoru remarks, watching her disappear. She then turns back to Kanon. “My deepest apologies for not giving you directions, it must have slipped my mind.” Kaoru gestures for her to enter the drama. 

Kanon takes her time to look around the room, while Kaoru closes the door. All the chairs and desks have been pushed into the corners to make room for a makeshift area to resemble a stage. Racks of costumes and paperwork litter the area.

But there’s something missing. More like a lot of someone’s missing...

“H-hey, where’s everyone else?”

“Ahah, well...” Kaoru takes a few steps forward in order to stand next to Kanon. “As it turns out, everyone else has preoccupations today. The rehearsal was in fact scheduled for tomorrow.” 

“Oh!” Kanon frowns in disappointment. She’s about to suggest maybe they go to a cafe because she doesn’t want to miss out on her time with Kaoru, when the girl in question makes a proposal.

“Would you be opposed to the idea of aiding me in practicing my lines?”

“F-fuee?” Kanon’s eyes widen. “Um... I’ve never done anything like that before... won’t I just make things harder for you?” She holds her hands to her chest.

“Of course not!” Kaoru reassures her, while taking out of her blazer pockets folded up sheets of paper which she assumes must be the script. “All I’d require you to do is read the other lines from this scene, and I shall read mine. I believe it would be beneficial for me to have them memorised for when the real rehearsal is.”

Kanon scrunches up the hem of her skirt in her hands, thinking quickly. The thought of reading lines with Kaoru does seem a bit daunting, but at the same time it’s not like she’s doing it while other people are watching. And she knows Kaoru would never judge or get annoyed if she stumbles over some of the words. Plus it would be nice to help her out.

So, she says, “Alright... I’ll give it a try.”

A few minutes later, Kanon’s had a quick look at the lines she’ll be reading in order to prepare, and they’ve both moved to the middle of the classroom.

In all honestly, it seems a little awkward.

Then Kaoru starts speaking, and the awkward feeling washes away.

Because Kaoru is good at this - like, really good. Her entire demeanour has shifted into the character she’s playing, and Kanon finds herself entranced by the careful way she considers each and every word she sees. It reminds her of that time on the cruise ship, with the love confession...

Now’s not the time to think about that, though, because the guitarist is looking at her expectantly.

“O-oh, um!” Kanon scans the paper, looking for her line. Kaoru smiles gently.

They quickly fall into a rhythm, and it surprises Kanon how smoothly they work together. She’s not entirely why that makes her feel so happy... Just like she’s not really sure what this play is about. The context of the lines make it possible to gather that she’s playing the love interest to Kaoru’s character (which also makes her feel a strange mixture of butterflies and happiness), but the words themselves are so long and complicated that she struggles to understand them.

Kanon then notices that Kaoru’s finished her line, and instead of looking at Kanon to speak she’s instead staring at the script.

Confused, Kanon does the same, and nearly chokes on her breath when she sees that instead of there being a line for her, there’s a stage direction.

“I.. How foolish of me, I didn’t realise that was part of this scene...” Kaoru finally looks her in the eye, Kanon can almost swear theres a little blush on her cheeks. “We can skip this, if you’d prefer.”

“..No,” Kanon finds herself saying, surprising both Kaoru and herself. Her eyes widen when she realises the magnitude what she just said. “W-what I mean is that... Well, if we’ve made it this far... then we might as well do it properly.”

“K-Kanon?” Now she can definitely tell that Kaoru’s blushing - and she can feel warmth on her own cheeks. That’s understandable for both of them, because, well.. This isn’t really something Kanon does. Romance and flirting is more the types of things Kaoru’s all about.

Then again, it’s not like this is real romance or a real kiss. They’re just acting, she’s just helping out a good friend.

That’s what Kanon says firmly to herself while taking a small step forward, reaching up to brush her hand against the taller girl’s cheek. Kaoru stands very still, seemingly unable to function to properly as Kanon brings herself closer and closer - then Kaoru slowly brings her face towards to Kanon’s. They’re so close now, Kanon can see the many captivating shades of red in Kaoru’s eyes. Kanon takes a deep breath, closes the tiny distance left between them, and -

The door opens and they spring apart. Maya Yamato stands in the doorway, holding pieces of paper in her hands. She freezes, looks at both of them blushing furiously, and laughs nervously. “I’m interrupting something, aren’t I?” Without waiting for an answer (not like she needs one, it’s pretty obvious) she dumps the papers on a table and quickly leaves.

“...”

“...”

Silence.

Kanon stands still for what feels like a century until the realisation of what she nearly did sinks in. Covering her face with her hands, embarrassment settles in her stomach. 

“That was... well...” Kanon moves her fingers to create gaps to see through. Kaoru stands much further away than they originally where. She’s blushing madly too. Ironically, it appears that neither of them can think straight.

“Maybe next time...” Kanon watches Kaoru walk over to her, and draw her hands away from her face. There’s something different in the way Kaoru holds herself around Kanon - it feels more personal and human compared to how she acts around other girls like the one before. Kaoru grabs onto both her hands - Kanon practically melts into her hold. “...We should try that somewhere we won’t get interrupted.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve said it many times before and i’ll say it again : kaokanon rights


End file.
